


Four of Hearts

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson finds four surprises in his mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncis_drabble" prompt #377 "Jackson Gibbs"

Jackson didn’t get a lot of mail these days, unless he counted the ads. A few of his friends and distant relatives still sent Christmas cards, but most preferred the telephone for keeping in touch.

So, he was surprised to find not one but four brightly-colored envelopes in his mail box, one perfectly ordinary morning. He opened the first envelope, and found a card, store-bought but embellished with hand-drawn doodles.

_Happy Grandparents’ Day!_ it read, and was signed, _Love, Abby_.

He opened the others— _Sincerely, Tim_ , _Love, Tony_ , _Shalom, Ziva_.

Grinning, Jackson set them, one by one, on his mantle.

THE END


End file.
